


Devils Never Cry

by letsfightinglove



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Kenny, Angst, Demon Tweek, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Drama, This is literally Slowburn the fanfic, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsfightinglove/pseuds/letsfightinglove
Summary: Craig Tucker liked simple things in life. Having a demon child suddenly drop into his life was not what he considered simple.-DISCONTINUED-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are many things I didn't expect to do in life. 
> 
> One: Getting real deep into the SP fandom by shipping  
> Two: Start writing fanfics for the SP fandom. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic for ANY fandom in a long while so please bear with my trainwreck of a fanfic and my weird ideas. I'm more of an artist than I am of a writer, I'll admit that. I'm making up the story as I'm going so let's see how far we'll go here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Craig,” he looked a little surprised himself. “You're still here.”
> 
> “Yeah,” the teenager points towards the seats. “Cause the people in this town are slobs.”
> 
> “Ah well, I do apologize for keeping you at this hour. Your efforts are truly appreciated during this time of need.”
> 
> “Whatever.”

Snow had began falling the night when Father Maxi finished giving his sermon on the holiday of Christmas, with the holiday was around the corner. Crowds of people stumble out the doors, eager to get home and into their warm beds, nothing out of the ordinary.

As the last of the crowd left the church, a lone volunteer, Craig Tucker, stepped in to clean the seats and sweep up any trash possibly left behind by the last group. All of the other volunteers were either out of town or had some bullshit excuse as to why they couldn't make it to tonight’s sermon so Craig didn't really have a choice.

His brows furrowed as he picked up a half-empty Starbucks drink, a little sticky to the touch possibly due to the owner’s clumsiness.

“Ugh,” he threw the used cup into the black trash bag he carried in his other hand. As devoted as some of these people are to coming to church, it would be nice if a couple of them were just as devoted to cleaning up after themselves as well.

After 30 minutes had passed and a trip to the dumpster behind the church, Craig just needed to do another sweep around the whole sermon room before he could call it a night.

As he swept, the teenage boy let his mind wander off to thinking about the party Clyde was going to have at his party on New Year's Eve. Mr. Mackey was going to host his usual New Year’s party and most of the parents were probably going. Might as well host one for the kids to go to while their parents are off getting wasted and doing stupid shit.

Then again, the kids aren't much better at their own party. Craig shudders as he vaguely remembers walking in on those two bastards, Stan and Kyle, drunk off their ass and making out in Clyde’s bed. He also vaguely remembers having to shoo them out so he could have all the bed to himself and pass out in, being just as wasted. He possibly also vomited on the sheets too. Maybe he shouldn't go this crazy at this year’s party.  

As he recalled all the crazy shenanigans that had happened at last year's party, he made his way over to Father Maxi’s office. He continued to absentmindedly sweep the floor before the door opened and the Father himself was standing in the doorway.

“Craig,” he looked a little surprised himself. “You're still here.”

“Yeah,” the teenager points towards the seats. “Cause the people in this town are slobs.”

“Ah well, I do apologize for keeping you at this hour. Your efforts are truly appreciated during this time of need.”

“Whatever.”

Craig could see the older man furrowed his brows, obviously not amused by the attitude Craig was giving. He couldn't help but roll his eyes since his attitude was pretty much a guaranteed deal when dealing with Craig Tucker.

“You're free to go after you're done sweeping up.”

“Cool.”

The two parted their ways, Father Maxi going back into his office and Craig continuing to sweep on through. It didn't take much longer for the boy to go all around, only needing to sweep up one more corner. After finishing up the corner, Craig went to the back room to return the room and retrieve his belongings.

After putting on his navy blue hoodie over his dress shirt and his oldass blue chullo hat he's had since childhood, Craig was ready to head on home. He didn't bother stopping by Maxi’s office to bid him a “Good Night” and just headed on over to the church entrance. He pushed the doors open and was about to take a step outside before he stopped in his tracks.

Craig had some issues with properly expressing his feelings but in some situations, he didn't have any problems at all.

“Father Maxi!” Craig made sure to raise his voice just loud enough for the man to hear all the way in his office, even through closed doors. It managed to work when Craig sees the pastor storming into the main hall.

“Craig? Craig, I thought I made it clear you were allowed to leave after you finished cleaning up-”

The teenager only pointed towards the direction of the sight. “I think someone was late to tonight’s sermon.

Father Maxi had no idea just what the Tucker boy was on about until he nudged Craig out of the way and went to see just what the Tucker boy was talking about. Compared to Craig’s initial reaction, Maxi gave a much more appropriate response.

“SWEET JESUS CHRIST!”

Laying in the snow, face first, was an unconscious, butt naked, blonde boy. To the both’s surprise, he was still breathing.

* * *

The sun’s morning rays shine through the window glass and into Craig’s eyes as he stirred from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes in irritation as he attempted to adjust to the sudden daylight. He felt a crook pain in his neck and wondered if he had slept on the wrong side on the bed again before realizing he somehow managed to fall asleep in a chair some point in the night.

As he rubbed his eyes, he looked down in front of him and saw the same boy from last night sleeping soundly in the bed in front of him. Craig felt a little irritation at how the kid had to take the only bed in the entire church while he had a chair to sleep in but he blew that off. Kid needed it much more than he did anyway.

Craig let out a yawn as he stood up from his chair. He wasn't sure what time it was but it was surely too early for him to be up. He also felt a shiver go down his back, his blue jacket not being thick enough to keep the morning chill out. Surely some hot beverage would help with that.

Craig left the room and made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't sure if anyone would be in the church around this hour but if there was, he could just go in and get his drink before anyone could question just why the fuck he thought staying over in a church with only Father Maxi for company was a good idea. As scandalous the idea sounded, Craig knows Father wasn't a complete sicko, however. An asshole, yes, but not a sick asshole.

Plus, if people were really gonna pull that card, he could just say he couldn't exactly leave the boy alone with him.

In reality, Craig didn't feel ok with finding an unconscious and possibly homeless kid butt naked in the snow and going on home after that. He didn't know if it felt like a dick move leaving him alone after finding him or if he was genuinely worried about the kid.

Although being in the cold definitely didn't help with the kid’s state, the kid looked really stressed and was rather pathetic to look at. He had weird bruise marks on his forehead and backside, implying he might've came from an abusive household and possibly a runaway. Craig couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of the idea of children being beaten or worse by their families. Sure, his own family didn't care much for each other but his parents would never beat him or Tricia.

Craig enters the kitchen and was surprised to see Butters at the table, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate and a muffin. He was so sure no one would be around at this time of day.

“Heya Craig!” Butters gave off his trademark smile as he waves at the brooding teenager. “Surprised to see you here around this time”

“Hey,” Craig gave a lazy wave back to the blonde boy before making his way to the coffee machine. He sees that some fresh coffee has already been made, (probably by Butters) and goes to pour himself a cup. “What time is it?”

“Why, it's almost a quarter to 11. Thought you might know that on your way over here.”

Craig groaned as he took a sip from his mug. Not as early as he expected, a little embarrassing even. “Phone died. Didn't have a chance to charge it last night.”

“Oh gee, that doesn't sound too good.”

“Yeah well, I'm planning on heading home anyway.”

“But didn't you just got here?”

Craig’s brows furrowed at the blonde poking holes in his story. “Look, mind your own business, ok?”

Butters muttered out a quiet “ok” and went back to eating his breakfast snack. Meanwhile Craig went back to drinking his coffee, preparing to pour himself another cup. As he poured himself more coffee, his mind went back to thinking bout the boy from last night. His heart felt another pang of sympathy for the poor kid, not exactly a feeling he's used to feeling.

He recalls that even with the clothes from the donation pile he and Father Maxi put on the boy, it probably wouldn't be enough to warm the boy up, considering how much time he must've spent out in the snow. Before he knew it, he finds himself taking out another mug and pouring some coffee into it. Butters, who was looking up from his space from time to time, noticed the action.

“Who’s that extra coffee for?”

Craig sets the pot down. “There's a guest in the spare room. Figured I should get em something to warm them up.”

As Craig takes the two mugs and proceeds to exit the kitchen, he heard another comment from Butters without bothering to look back.

“Gee, that's awfully nice of you.”

Craig felt his face turn red from the comment. “Yeah.”

As he walked back to the guest room, Craig let that comment get to his head more than he wanted it to. He was used to being known being referred to as “an asshole” or the kid everyone hated so compliments always threw him off. It's not that he hated em, it was just...different.

Craig tried to keep his composure as he walked through the door, in case the kid had woken up. Instead, he was still sleeping soundly, his sleep undisturbed. The teenager couldn't help but let out a sigh as he set the spare coffee mug on the night table next to the bed. He pulled out his phone as he sat back in the chair, looking if he's missed any messages from last night. He was bluffing when he said his phone had died but it wasn't like there wasn't that much juice in it anyway.

Looking at his message logs, he saw he missed a couple messages from Clyde from last night and a message from Tricia the following morning:

* * *

  _From Donodick_

 ** _9:36_** **_pm -_** _dude you free from church yet, dads wondering if youre still coming over tonight_

 **_10:17 pm -_ ** _church keeping you busy tonight huh? that sucks dude_

 **_11:33 pm -_ ** _craig its like almost midnight. what are you doing over there_

 **_00:46 am -_ ** _craig?_

* * *

  _From Lil Sis_

 **_8:36 am -_ ** _ur bf texted me if u came home last night. moms wondering too. where are u_

* * *

 Craig couldn't help but roll his eyes as he began typing away his responses:

* * *

  _To Lil Sis_

 **_11:56 am -_ ** _Had to stay back for church shit. Tell mom I'll come home some time today_

* * *

  _To Donodick_

 **_11:58 am -_ ** _Dude chill. Shit happened at the church last night and had to stay back. I'll make it up to you later_

* * *

 Just as Craig sent off his message to Clyde, the boy was stirring in his sleep, making whimpering noises. The teenager immediately set his phone down and went to the boy's side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He made sure to be especially gentle as to not to freak the kid out.

“ Hey, hey, you ok?” He tried to make his voice as soothing as possible...which isn't exactly much. “You're in a safe place, it's ok.”

The boy slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden sunlight filling the room. He glanced at the ceiling for a brief time before looking at Craig’s face peering down at him. The teenager tried flashing a small smile at him, trying to ease the kid up a bit.

“How are you feeling?” Craig asked softly, trying not to scare the boy.

The kid gave no immediate response to Craig and only stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth for his response.

“ **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!** ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kid was having a tantrum, what was I supposed to do?”
> 
> “Call someone who actually knows how to deal with kids?”
> 
> This earned another middle finger from Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea what I'm doing

Craig felt like he was almost having a heart attack when the boy suddenly screamed in his ear in his high pitched, jittery voice. Any gentle and soft bone that Craig was preparing himself up for until this moment was instantly lost as he tried to keep his stoic composure.

“DUDE!” He grabbed at the boy’s shoulders, trying to keep him from flailing around all over the bed. “You gotta calm down-”

“Calm down? **_CALM DOWN?!_ ** ” Craig could've sworn he heard a slight demonic shift in the boy’s voice but shrug it off as the teenager just hearing things. “W-Where am I?! What’s this place?! Who are you?! What’s going on, NNGH-”

Craig had to take a deep breath before figuring out what to do next. He didn't have too much of experience dealing with highly emotive people, especially if they're of the unstable sort. The closest he's had to deal with was Clyde but even he wasn't this erratic when he had his crying fits.

He had to approach this logically and the first thing he had to do was getting the kid to calm the fuck down first. Obviously telling him to calm down seemed to make things worse so he's gotta figure out another way.

The kid was close to pulling out chunks of his hair when Craig went back to paying attention to him again. He was mumbling some shit Craig couldn't understand under his breath. Getting through to this kid was gonna take some work.

“Hey,” he was back to his gentle voice again. “You need to breathe, ok?”

The kid stopped his mumbling to look back at Craig again. “W-What?”

“You. Need to. Breathe. Let's take a deep breath together, ok?”

“B-B-But…”

Craig didn't listen to the kid’s objections but instead starting taking in deep breaths at a slow but calming pace. The boy only looked at him awkwardly as he did his breathing exercises but soon joined with him. It was a jittery start at first but he was soon going at the same pace Craig was going.

After seeing the boy calming down significantly, Craig stopped after one last breath with the kid stopping shortly after. He was still all jittery and twitchy but at least he wasn't screaming anymore.

“How are you doing?”

“M-Me? Ok?? I think?” He clutched the blanket in his fists. “Who are you? Why are you talking to me, I don't know you!”

This definitely wasn't going to be easy to deal with but Craig had to try, at least.

“The name’s Craig. Found you last night out in the cold right when I was about to head home.” He picked up the extra mug sitting aside on the table stand, hoping it hasn't gotten cold in the meantime. He offers the mug over to the kid. “Here. It might be a little strong but figured you'd want something to wake you up”

Craig only watched as the kid just continuously stared back and forth at the mug and Craig himself, as if he was suspicious that Craig had tried to slip something into his drink or something. After what seemed like forever, the kid finally ripped the mug from Craig’s hands and took one long sip from it. The teenager was amazed how much the kid was drinking in one go.

As the jittery boy drank his coffee, Craig took a closer look at him: the kid looked no older than 10 years old. He had blonde and wild hair, looking as if he hadn't combed it in days or weeks even.  His blue eyes were wide and panicked, obviously still freaked out by his situation, with the eye bags underneath his eyes indicating he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in ages.

He looked like a fucking mess.

Other than the bruises on his forehead, it looked like he didn't have any injuries on him. Not even an indication of frostbite, despite hanging out in the snow for god knows how long. He didn't seem majorly affected by the cold chill of the mountain town despite wearing a simple green dress shirt and brown slacks. Somewhere in the back of his head, Craig is just wondering exactly how is this kid still alive.

Unfortunately, Craig's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the boy’s screams once again.

“ **GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!** ” The kid nearly spilled his coffee over as he pointed towards the wall in front of him. “ OH GOD, WHAT IS THAT?”

Craig immediately looked towards the direction where the boy was pointing, expecting some sort of cockroach or rat. Craig’s concerned face fell to a deadpan one when he realizes what the kid was freaking out over.

“That’s a cross.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

“You know, the cross Jesus died on-”

“JUST WHERE AM I?!”

“The church?”

Just as Craig responded, the kid instantly leapt out of bed, spilling what was left of the coffee on to the bed. His face, already panicked to begin with, was screaming “Total Freakout”.

“ **OH GOD, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!** ”

Fortunately for Craig, the boy jumped out in the towards his direction, the only what he could get out of bed. Unfortunately, grabbing a flailing boy in his hands wasn't exactly an easy task. Especially when that same boy is attempting to punch him in the face every time he flails his arms.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?!” Craig was really trying his best to stay composed, despite his own anxiety getting to him.

“I CAN’T BE HERE!” The boy screeched at him. His squeaky voice was starting to give Craig a headache.

“Look, you’re safe here. Father Maxi lets his doors open to anyone in need-“

“NO, I LITERALLY CANNOT BE HERE!” His frantic screaming soon turned to angry growling. “LET ME GO, KID!”

Craig felt a nerve struck inside of him. It was one thing trying to assault him but talking down to him, he’s not gonna take that. “Kid? Buddy, I got a good couple of years ahead of you so you better-“

He was cut off right there with a headbutt to the face.

The teenager fell on his butt, wincing in pain as he tried to feel his nose. He felt his anger boil once he felt a wet substance leaking from his nostrils, most likely blood.

“Dude. What the _fuck_.”

The headbutt wasn’t without repercussions on the kid who dealt it on him. He was hunched over, his head in obvious pain. The bruises on his forehead probably worsened with a blow like that but at that point, Craig can’t afford to care anymore.

The kid continued to whine in pain as Craig stood up, holding his nose in an attempt to keep the room from getting into a bloody mess as much as possible (although it was ruining his favorite hoodie). He continued to make a bland face, trying to keep his newfound contempt for the kid inside.

“For fuck’s sake, let’s get you back in bed. I’ll tell Maxi he can send you off somewhere else if you’re that desperate-“

Craig cut off right there the moment he saw drops of blood dripping from the boy’s head. Any hostility he had for the boy immediately disintegrated.

He wasn’t going to have anyone dying in front of him today.

“No no no no no,” Craig immediately went over to the boy and tried to sit him down. He had no idea what else to do so he did the next thing he could think of. “Father Maxi?! Butters?! ANYONE?!!”

The moment Craig places his hands on him, Ye boy let out a snarl and pushed him back. The teenager notes how his nails have slighting elongated and the blue eyes he once had are glowing a fierce yellow color. “DON’T YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, HUMAN!”

Human? What?

Before Craig could get another response in there, the boy let out another yell of pain and hunched over even more. Craig watched in horror as two growths began to protrude out of the boy’s back, bulging through the shirt.

The fabric ripped as the growths continued to grow, revealing a set of large, red bat-like wings protruding from the boy’s back. Droplets of blood were dropping from the ends to the floor while the wings were noticeably twitching a bit, probably the boy getting accustomed to the sudden new set of limbs. The sight was as horrifying as it was cool to look at.

“What. The. **_Fuck_ **.”

Craig slowly looked away from the wings to look at the boy’s face. Where his bruises were, two little red horns had erupted from the boy’s face. The boy’s face held a look of newfound contempt as blood dripped down his cheeks.

He immediately noted the boy was staring straight at him, sending chills down his spine. He felt as though the demon kid was staring daggers straight into his soul like he was Satan himself. It sure wasn’t a pleasant feeling. At all.

Craig Tucker didn’t imagine dying in a church at the hands of some freakish demon kid at the age of 17.

Before anything else could happen, loud knocking can be heard from the door’s direction, causing Craig to look at the door. “Craig?! Craig, what’s going on in there?!”

Craig remembered screaming for help and panicked. “Wait, don’t come in! There’s-“

Craig turned his head back to the demon kid and was looking at nothing. The demon had escaped through the open window.

The teenager stood there baffled as the door swung open behind him. He drowns out the horrified reactions of what he assumes to be Father Maxi, Butters or any other volunteer at the Church and continues to stand in stunned silence.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

 After being held back at the Church yet again and being questioned by the police about what had happened, Craig was about ready to head on home and just pass out in his bed for the next few weeks. He was still trying to process about what had just happened in the past couple of hours and holding it together because he was Craig Tucker. The resident apathetic troublemaker who doesn’t give a fuck about everything.

Except this time, he was absolutely freaking the fuck out.

Not only did he witness something that wouldn’t looked out of place of a horror film, but he actually  _felt_ the demon staring straight into his soul, possibly plotting to do whatever demons do to mere mortal souls.

The fact the demon had escaped freaks him out even more. It means he’s still out there, possibly scheming out a plan to go after the teenager and make him his new target to torture and haunt probably for bringing him into a church.

For trying to help him.

This was the last time he goes out of his way to go and help someone.

He groaned as he rested his head against the glass of Clyde’s car window. It was nearly evening the moment Craig was finally set free to go and he didn’t have the energy to walk back home, especially in the cold, nor did he want to ask his parents for a ride as it would mean having to explain just what the fuck had happened and he wasn’t in the mood for that.

“So uh dude,” Clyde said. “You gonna tell me what happened?”

Craig let out an even louder groan, forgetting who he was sitting next to.

“Well sorry, you look like you just walked out of Fight Club,”

Although Craig tried his best to wash off the blood from his face and sleeves, there was still pecks of dried blood on his jacket and a swollen, bruised nose smacked in the middle of his face. He couldn’t hide all of that.

“Kid headbutted me.”

Clyde snorted, “You let a kid beat you up?”

Craig responded by giving him the middle finger.

“I’m just saying, a big guy like you getting beat up by a kid like that?”

“Look, that kid was fucking nuts,” and also a demon but Craig wasn’t going to say that. “Kid was having a tantrum, what was I supposed to do?”

“Call someone who actually knows how to deal with kids?”

This earned another middle finger from Craig.

The shaggy brunette ignored the gesture, knowing he won the snide battle there. “We don’t have to hang out today if you don’t wanna. You look like shit.”

Craig groaned as he held his head, “I feel like shit too.”

The entire car ride was silent afterwards, save for the occasional pop song playing from the car radio. As Clyde was softly drumming his fingers along the beat of the Lorde song playing, Craig leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, attempting to relax a bit before having to head on home.

He still couldn’t get over just how crazy his day has been going. It was as though he had been dropped right in the middle of some weird anime plot shit he would occasionally watch when he’s bored. Judging from his experiences, it would eventually lead into some weird romance plot, possibly between him and the demon kid. Craig shuddered at the thought consider 1) he’s not some depraved sicko who’s into kids and 2) he’s pretty sure going for the demonic love interest would ensure a spot in Hell for him.

Craig’s eyes cracked open a bit to look over at the second love interest candidate, who’s starting to sing along to the lyrics of the Lorde song. As cute he found Clyde to be, Craig just doesn’t see it being possible ever hooking up with him. He’s already tired from being his best friend, he doesn’t need to add a relationship to further complicate things.

God, he needed to stop watching so much anime.

Craig felt the car come to a complete stop. “Aight, we’re here,” he heard Clyde say.

The brooding teenager groaned as he staggered out of the car. He really appreciated the fact his best friend lived right next door to him. “Thanks man.”

Clyde slammed his door shut as he got out of the car. “No problem, man. You need me to walk you to the house or something?”

Craig was already a few feet of him, just about on his doorstep. “It’s just a headbutt, Clyde. I’ll be fine.”

The brunette just rolled his eyes. “Just take it easy, Tucker!”

“Yeah, yeah..” Craig murmured as he searched his pockets for his house keys. After a few minutes of searching, Craig takes them out and goes to unlock the door.

The teenager slammed the door behind him, indicating to anyone in the house that he was home. He’s received no response other than the two preteens sitting on the sofa, who were now staring at him.

“Took you long enough.” Tricia snarked at Craig, who replies with his usual middle finger gesture.

“Hi Craig!” The sandy blonde sitting with Tricia cheerfully said. Craig recognized her as the McCormick’s daughter. Karen, or something.

“Where’s Mom and Dad?” Craig asked as he kicked his boots off by the side.

Tricia wasn’t looking at her brother, continuing to flip through channels. “Mom’s at work and Daddy’s at the bar in town.”

Craig scoffed. “Figures,” he made his way to the staircase. “I’m going to bed.”

“What? But you just got home!” Craig heard the McCormick girl exclaim as he climbed up the stairs.

“Oh my god, keep it in your pants, Karen.”

“ _Tricia!_ ”

Craig could only roll his eyes. It wasn’t exactly news to him that the preteen had a crush on him. Karen would have to wait in line with all of the other Craig admirers before she could even get a chance, unfortunately. Like he'd actually give her one, first.

The teen walked on over to the door of his room and turned the knob. All Craig needed to do was to check up on Stripe #8, change out of his dirtied wardrobe and put up some nice tunes before he could-

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Unfortunately, Craig was greeted by the sight of a figure rummaging through his closet. The figure stopped and looked at the sudden new presence in the room revealing himself to be same demon kid from the church earlier, sans wings and horns.

As annoyed Craig was to seeing the kid again, the same fear he felt came back again. This time he was sure he was going to die for real.

Fortunately for him, all the demon kid did as soon as he looked at him was twitch and shriek.

“ _GAH!_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go away Tricia,” was all Craig could think of saying.  
> “Did you sneak someone in your room again?”  
> “No,” he lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say this now cause it gonna bite me in the ass in later chapters but writing Craig is pretty dang hard. Writing Tweek is also hard. Writing fics for a new fandom is hard in general.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“What the hell are you doing in my room?!”

Craig didn’t think the first thing he’ll say to the demon the next time he saw him was such a mundane question but he honestly didn’t give any fucks right now.

The kid could only twitch and spasm after being yelled at like that. Craig could see that, despite being a demon, the kid was very easy to spook and freak out, but any patience he had for him ran out the window the moment he dealt the blow to the face to the teenager. If anything, Craig probably wanted to rile up the kid even more.

“I-I didn’t know where else to go!” The kid was good at making himself sound real pathetic sounding, driving Craig even more crazier. “I’m not s-staying out in the c-cold again. Its f-fucking freezing out there!”

“Do I look like I care?” He didn’t, or at least he didn’t want to. “How did you even find my house?!”

“I-I, uh…” the kid looked a little flustered. “M-My nose is like really strong and-”

Ok, this was starting to get really fucking weird here.

Craig pointed to the window. “Out.”

“H-Huh?”

Craig raises his voice a little higher. “I said _get out_!”

For once, the kid dropped the whole puppy act and furrowed his brows, adopting a stubborn stance. “N-No way, you owe me!”

Craig was appalled. “ **_What._ ** ”

The kid points an accusing finger at him, looking rather pissed off. “ W-Who’s idea was it to drag me into that church?! D-Do you know how e-embarrassing that is for a demon like me?! T-They’re probably l-laughing at me down there!”

Craig couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Ok well _sorry_ for trying to do the right thing and helping some poor kid runaway out of the cold.”

The kid only twitched some more and let out an angrier yelp. “A-And now you’re kicking that same kid runaway back out in the cold!”

Craig had all the time in the world to continue with his spat out fest with the little demon boy but fortunately for the both of them, someone decides to go ahead and interrupt the quarrel between the two with a knock on the door.

“ _Hey Craigory,_ ” it was Tricia. “ _Who you talking to in there?_ ”

Craig felt his headache grow even more as the boy let out a little yelp and crawled into the now-empty closet to hide from whoever’s at the door. Knowing his sister won’t leave without an answer, Craig made a dash for the door, careful enough to open just a crack so she wouldn’t see the current messy state that is Craig’s room.

“Go away Tricia,” was all Craig could think of saying.

“Did you sneak someone in your room again?”

“No,” he lied.

“Is it Clyde?”

“ **_No_ ** ,” he made sure to put heavy emphasis on that last No. “Why do _you_ care, anyway?”

“Because I don’t want to imagine my brother is in his room, yelling at himself like in some weird role play fantasy.”

Craig just closes the door as a response. He was done with this conversation. “Turn up the TV if you don’t wanna hear what’s going up in here then.

The teenager heard his sister let out an “ew gross” and footsteps walking away from his door, making their way down the stairs. Finally getting rid of that problem, Craig locked his bedroom door and finally plopped down into his bed, not even bothering to take off his bloodied hoodie.

He would’ve dozed off to sleep already if it wasn’t for the fact he still had a little demon in his closet, hiding behind the door and staring at him through the cracks. Craig was just absolutely done with today.

He pointed a finger at him. “ _You_.”

The little demon let out yet another yelp.

“I am literally too tired to deal with anymore of your bullshit so you win. Stay in there.” He point back at the open window. “But when I wake up, you better be the fuck out of here, _capiche_?”

The demon let out an even more terrified yelp and closed the closet door shut. It seems he got the message, much to Craig’s satisfaction.

Satisfied, Craig closed his eyes and let himself drift off to slumberland…

* * *

 Craig felt a cold breeze flow into the room, stirring the teen awake. He sluggishly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He certainly felt a bit more refreshed than he felt before hours ago but now he was freezing to the bone.

He remembered forgetting to close the window during his little spat out with the demon boy and mentally slapped himself. Not only would he get sick from sleeping in the cold but he could’ve put Stripe #8’s life on the line from his carelessness.

Craig goes to close the window only to be greeted by the sight of a little boy in an orange parka sitting at his windowsill. He had his parka hood up so the only thing he could see was the boy’s big blue eyes and a tuft of blonde hair poking through.

If a little boy sitting so freely in the window of a bedroom on the second floor wasn’t strange enough, a pair of white, angelic wings could be seen poking out of the little boy’s back, emitting a soft glow to further hammer in the fact that this was no ordinary boy.

If Craig didn’t know any better, he was staring straight at an angel in front him.

Craig wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not.

“Mmmmhhmmm mmm mmmhm?” was all Craig heard, the parka muffling the little angel’s speech. All Craig could really do is just stare at him in disbelief.

Craig’s lack of response noted the angel that he needed to take off the hood so that people could really understand him, which he did. Underneath the hood was a shaggy blonde mop of hair and teeth that were somehow even worse than Craig’s, his canines and gaps in his teeth being much more prominent than his. If he had taken the time to clean himself up a bit more, he’d rather cute to look at.

“That any better?” The angel’s voice was much more clearer than it was before, also being a little more high pitched than Craig expected.

Craig blinked before turning away from the window and lying back down on his bed.  

Turning away from the angel was not enough to make him go away, as evident by the angel flying over and standing in front of the laying teen. “Whoa, whoa, you’re not knocking out on me, are you.”

“I wish,” Craig pulled the covers over his body, trying to keep himself warm. “What _time_ is it?”

“Time for you to wake up and talk to me.”

Craig frowned even more. “What’s there to talk about? You’re probably just a figment of my imagination my brain created after spending too much time in church that my parents forced me to volunteer at so I don’t end up getting a shitton of tattoos and smoking till I cough my lungs out till I die.”

The boy blinked. “Dark.”

“Why do you care, you’re not real.”

“Oh, so I’m fake while Tweek gets to be real?” The angel crosses his arms, looking a little offended but in a playful manner. “I see how it is.”

That namedrop got Craig’s attention. “The kid?”

The angel nodded. “Yeah, Tweek. He’s a real handful, if you ask me. A nervous train wreck one second, a ball of rage a second after.”

Craig sat up. “Did you come to take him away?” He sounded a little too happy to be asking down and not gonna lie, he did feel a little bad asking something like that.

The blond boy just shrugged, however. “Not my job.”

The teen blinked. “But isn’t that what angels do? Protecting people from demon trouble or some shit?”

“I only do that for one person and one person only, kid. Sorry.” The angel tried to give a reassuring grin. “Plus Tweek’s not on that level of bad. He’s mostly harmless.”

Craig’s face turned into yet another scowl. “He almost broke my nose.”

“I said _mostly_ harmless.”

Craig felt his frustration boil to the point of erupting, struggling to keep his already exhausted cool composure. “Why are you even advocating for a demon.”

The angell puts his hands on his hips, clearly getting annoyed at having to repeat information he’s already stated (not that Craig cares). “Like I said, Tweek’s not bad.  Me and him - we go a long way back, way before this whole angel vs demon bullshit.”

Craig was so confused and it showed on his face.

“What I mean to say is,” the angel looked a little flustered, as if he’s made a big mistake. “That’s none of your business. And I’m leaving now.”

Craig could only watch as the angel awkwardly floated over Craig’s bed, towards the open window. Just about he was gonna take off, Craig found it in his gut to speak up before he left.

“Look, I still don’t know why you’re here or what you want but you could at least give me a name so that I know who to file a complaint about to whoever’s in charge up there if your demon friend does end up killing me.”

The angel couldn’t help but give an amused laugh at Craig’s comment.

“Call me Kenny.” And with that, he took off.

Craig continued to sit there for a moment, trying to process just what had happened in the past 10 minutes. He then goes to close the windows shut (and making sure they’re locked shut to prevent any more unwanted intruders) and decides to knock out once more. If that angel encounter was a hallucination like he hoped it was, there is a very good chance he needs more sleep.

* * *

 The teenager woke up hours later to a text ringtone blaring in his ear and loud pop music playing in the other room next to him. Tricia’s room. He groaned and banged his fist on the wall, trying to get the preteen’s attention.

“ **_Tricia_ ** ,” his voice was drowsy and slow but st least his head wasn’t pounding. “For Christ’s sake, turn your Jonas Brothers crap down! _Some_ people are trying to sleep.”

“ _Well,_ **_some_ ** _people need to get up. It’s almost 3 in the afternoon!”_

Craig froze. She was kidding, right? The teen was one to sleep in during his vacation days but he’s never slept in _that_ late. He likes to imagine he has _most_ of his shit together, after all.

He reached for his phone to verify his sister’s statements and pressed the power button; he let out a huge groan after seeing that not only was Tricia right (it was 2:42 pm, to be exact) but he’s missed quite a couple of texts from both Clyde, Token, Jimmy, _and_ his mother:

* * *

  _From Donodick_

  ** _Last night, 9:39 pm_ ** _\- yo Craig, just making sure youre still alive. message me back when you have the chance, we gotta talk bout plans for the new Years party_

 **_Today, 10:32 am_ ** _\- ok you mustve really passed out last night, you ok bro_

 **_Today, 10:58 am_ ** _\- craig?_

 **_Today, 11:26 am_ ** _\- CRAIG_

 **_Today, 12:21 pm_ ** _\- ok i texted trish and she said you were snoring up a storm my bad. still text me whenever you wake up tho_

* * *

  _From Token_

  ** _Today, 12:43 pm_ ** _\- Hey, Clyde told me what happened with you. Sorry to hear._

 **_Today, 12:47 pm_ ** _\- The guys are coming over to my place later today to hang out. If you’re feeling better, hope you can stop by._

* * *

  _From Jimmy_

  ** _Today, 1:35 pm_ ** _\- hey Craig, just wanted to make sure you were alright. You’re usually awake at this hour_

 **_Today, 2:22 pm_ ** _\- well wanted to let you know Token and Clyde are playing that portal game with each other and Clyde keeps screwing Token over. It’s pretty dang hilarious_

 **_Today, 2:34 pm_ ** _\- oh Token got mad_

 ** _Today, 2:39 pm_** _\- Clyde started crying_

* * *

  _From Mom_

  ** _Today, 12:28 pm_ ** _\- Craig honey. Father Maxi called the house today and told us what happened at the church yesterday. Why didn’t you let me and your father know?_

 **_Today, 12:31 pm_ ** _\- and don’t you think about going anywhere today. Me and your father are gonna have a talk with you when I get home._

* * *

 As soon as he read through all the missed messages, Craig goes to reply back. He tells the gang he would be able to make it to Token’s house for parental reasons and just a simple “ok” to his mom.

He stood up from his bed, ready to start his (late) day. As he left for the door, Craig stepped on one of his old shirts that was carelessly discarded on the floor. It, of course, grabbed his attention and he soon realizes a whole bunch of his old clothes were scattered all over his floor.

Craig then remembers just what had happened the day before, especially remembering there was a little demon that was crashing in his closet. His name was Tweek.

Following the trail of dirty laundry and old clothes to his closet doors, Craig braced himself, ready to be overwhelmed by an angry, screeching devil child. He swung the door open as fast as he could, ready to hold his ground…

Only to discover nothing was inside. The kid actually fucked off like Craig told him to last night.

Part of him felt relieved that the child was gone, as it meant the demon kid was finally out of his hair and he could go back to living a normal life again. No more screaming children with the constant fear of being sent to Hell for no other reason other than just pissing off the wrong demon.

On the other hand a small part of Craig felt bad. A _very_ small part. He doesn’t know why and he doesn’t like it.

Then he remembered the conversation he had with that angel (Kenny, was it?) last night. About how Tweek wasn’t entirely bad, despite being a demon. That part really confused Craig, especially it coming from an angel like Kenny. Granted, he was still rather shady himself but God wouldn’t go out and make anyone an angel, right?

Not only that conversation came to light but also what Tweek had said to him during their spat out last evening.

_“And now you’re kicking that same kid back into the cold!”_

Remembering those words, that small guilty part inside of Craig grew even more, even making his stomach feel upset. Usually he wouldn’t let it get to him but goddamn was it getting to him. Both his guilt and confusion were getting to him.

He finally leaves the room, making his way to the bathroom. Perhaps a nice shower would be just the thing he needs to stop feeling so bad about himself.

He _really_ hated feeling like this.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here ends what I consider to be the "introductory chapters", or the chapters during which I was trying to get a feel of writing and the story concept (if that makes sense). The next chapters are going to start getting longer and hopefully more plot-filled as it starts getting to the more heavy stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-Y-You told me to leave, that’s what I did and t-this house was the best I could find,” He points at Craig. “Why are you here?”
> 
> “You know this place is haunted, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the longest chapter to date so far so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Also, I'm planning on enforcing some sort of schedule update with this fic, not posting the next chapters until I finished at least 2 chapters of the current chapter posted. Chapter 5's already written out and Chapter 6 is only halfway through so I already broke that rule haha, but I am gonna try to do that throughout the upcoming semester. What this means updates would slow down a hecka lot but gdi, I'm determined to finish this fic.
> 
> OK enough of that, please enjoy~

“Craigory Tucker, what has gotten into you?!”

If there was anything Craig was certainly not looking forward to, it was getting scolded by his parents. Specifically his mother.

By all means, Craig didn’t really have anything against his parents. They certainly loved their kids as much as any parent would but they’re not exactly the most _affectionate_ folks, especially his dad.

Craig recalls a moment from when he was in elementary where he told his parents he was supposed to get into a fight with some kid at school. He remembers his dad didn’t really react to that kind of news, instead paying more attention to his dinner. His mother, on the other hand, was scolding him for not paying enough attention to whatever their son was going through. His mom at least makes an effort to enforce some kind of discipline and be a parent around the house, Craig will give her that.

It doesn’t mean it any less annoying when she actually scold him for shit, however.

“First off, you didn’t bother coming home the other night without even phoning home first!” His mother yelled at him, her hands at her hips. She stood in front of the sofa where Craig was sitting nonchalantly while Mr. Tucker sat at the kitchen table, minding his own business.”Do you know how worried we were?!”

Craig was stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, I bet,” he said sarcastically.

That managed to irritate the Tucker matriarch even more. “Don’t you use that tone with me, young man!” She turned her head towards the kitchen. “Thomas! Talk some sense into your son!”

The Tucker man diverted his attention from the newspaper he was reading towards the blonde woman. “Laura, Craig’s almost an adult. Shouldn’t you calm down a bit?”

“For god’s sake Thomas, he got into a fight with a kid at _church_ of all places.”

“In my defense, he attacked me first.” Craig added.

“You shouldn’t be getting into fights at Church _at all_. That’s not why we had you sign up to be a volunteer for!”

Craig let out a frustrated sigh. He’s well aware of the fact he’s been a sort of troublemaker ever since elementary and his no nonsense and apathetic attitude certainly don’t make him rather easy to approach. He’s never considered himself to be a complete delinquent, however. That hard life wasn’t for him.

Unfortunately, his folks thought otherwise. After the school counselor called and told them he was hanging around the goth kids, who everyone considered to be a bad bunch of kids. From Craig’s experience with them, they weren’t as bad as people expected them to be. Just a bunch of assholes who whine and bitch about how the world sucks. The teen does like to get away from his usual group of friends every now and then and they occasionally give him a smoke so they were ok in Craig’s book.

After some counseling and a talk with his parents, they’ve concluded Craig was a troubled teen struggling to come to terms with his homosexuality (which Craig didn’t even understand _how_ since he didn’t even know what sexuality he was, for starters) and has been running with some bad folks to cope and stuff. As a result, they figured getting Craig into some volunteer work might set the boy straight. Craig didn’t think there was something wrong with him, however. If anything, volunteer work just wasted the teen’s time.

Craig was spacing out the entire time, not paying attention to his mother’s ramblings, with his dad possibly butting in to make his own remarks. After pondering on about how he got into the mess he’s in right now, his mind wandered bout to the devil kid once more. It was really annoying for him as he just couldn’t get him out of his mind no matter how hard he’s tried.

Craig’s certainly sure it wasn’t some sort of sick, newfound attraction to children he’s got going on and more of a fascination with the boy in general. The way he was just a randomly a demon and, for some reason, chose Craig to mess around with rather than those usual troublemakers, Stan and those guys.

Yeah, that’s it! After all, he didn’t think stuff like demons and angels existed until recently. Just what else in the world existed that he thought was fake?

Another part of him was leaning on guilt, which was also annoying the hell out of Craig.

Sure, he basically kicked the kid out in the cold after stating he had nowhere to go and nowhere to stay but why would Craig care? By all means, he shouldn’t be worried head over heels over a _demon_ by all things, especially one that _assaulted_ him for trying to help him calm his ass down. Craig had every right to be angry at him and blow him off. He didn’t mean anything to him, after all.

But then again, that’s what he keeps telling himself and where is that getting him?

“ _ **C**_ ** _RAIG!_ ** ”

The sound of his mother’s shrill voice called Craig back down to Earth before he could get too lost into his thoughts. His blank face met with her irritated face as he tries to recall just whatever the fuck his mother was talking about previously.

“I’m sorry?”

His mom continued to angrily stare at him, not giving an indication whether Craig was on the right path or not. “For?”

“I’m sorry for...pissing you off?”

That clearly wasn’t the right answer as indicated by Mrs.Tucker rests her face into her hand. She was clearly as done with this conversation as Craig was. “Should I just skip to your punishment?”

Craig shrugged.

“ _Fine_ ,” she points a finger out at him. “Until school starts back up again, you’re not allowed to go anywhere without your father and I. This includes going over over to your friend’s house.”

Craig blinked. “Even Clyde’s house?”

“ ** _Especially_ ** Clyde’s House. I don’t want him or any of your other friends coming over here too!”

Usually Craig isn’t the type to make a big fuss about the types of punishments his parents give him but considering the new year was coming up…

“But mom, New Year’s Eve is next week. That’s the only time of year I’d actually want to be with my friends!”

“Well, that’s why you have next year to spend time with them! Plus, I know what you kids do at those kinds of parties. Don’t think I’m gonna let you get into any more trouble.”

Craig could only gape his mouth, actually shocked at how hard his mom was going down at him this time around. He looked at his dad for help. “Dad?!”

Thomas looked almost sympathetic. “Sorry, kiddo. Can’t help you out of this one.”

If Craig was able to project how he was feeling right, he’d look perfectly distraught right now. Sure he was used to getting punishment from whatever his parents gave him but getting grounded right when New Years was around the corner? That was too drastic, even for his standards.

But Craig wasn’t the dramatic, bratty type. He wouldn’t whine and bitch to his parents about how unfair they were, how he hated them and he wished he had better parents. He could take the hit with such grace.

Instead, he just raised his both of his middle fingers, one for each parent.

In normal cases, it would’ve gotten him more weeks of getting grounded and even more scolding. With the Tuckers, they just nonchalantly responded with a middle finger back to their son.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Craig groaned as he stood back up from his seat, going for the stairs. “Fine, whatever. I’m going back to my room.”

As he marched up the stairs, he heard his mom yelling after him, “and don’t even think about sneaking out of the house!” Craig just rolled his eyes. He wasn't even planning on doing so but now that she brought it up...

Before Craig could grab ahold of his doorknob to let himself in, he heard another voice in the other side. A bit muffled but he could make something out of it.

“ _Mmh Mmh Mmfmm mmfmm?_ ”

Craig didn’t hesitate on barging in on whoever was in his room and surprised to see the orange parka angel from last night just casually standing next to Stripe’s cage with Stripe in his arms-

“ _Hey!_ ” Craig remembers to close his door shut, remembering he was supposed to be punished and doesn’t want to be caught with people (especially random children) in his room. “What are you doing back here? What are you doing with Stripe?”

“Mmmfm mmmfm mffmm mmf!” He made the gestures to point at Stripe and motions his hands to pet him, as if Craig could understand what he was saying.

Craig just pointed to his own head.

The hooded boy could only roll his eyes and unhooded himself. “I said, I just wanted to pet your gerbil, Jesus Christ.”

“Guinea pig.”

“Whatever,” he took a look at the guinea pig, examining it carefully. “Also Stripe? Original much?”

Craig scowled. He didn’t come to his room to be talked down by an orange parka punk angel kid. “Look Kenny, right? What do you want?”

“Where’s Tweek?”

Craig blinked. “What?”

“Where. Is. Tweek.” Kenny carefully said each word slowly enough, in case Craig needed help understanding just what he was saying even more. “He was with you last night. Where did he go?”

“Uh, why should I care?”

“Because aren’t you looking after him?”

Craig had a surprised look on his face. “I never agreed to be a babysitter for some demon brat. I told him to get the hell out of my house after he crashed here for the night.”

“Mm,” Kenny almost sounded annoyed as he continued stroking the furry animal’s back. Craig couldn’t get a read of what exactly kind of relationship Kenny had with Tweek but it’s clear enough the angel was worried for the demon kid.

“If you care about him so much, then why don’t you go look for him yourself?” Craig said rather bluntly.

Kenny put Stripe back in his cage. “Again, not my job.”

Craig remembered that part of the conversation and is still confused by it. “Ok, then _what_ is your job?”

“Guardian angel.”

Craig was a little surprised. “For who?”

Kenny could only point in the direction of Tricia’s room, where some girls’ giggling could be heard on the other side. Craig was trying to process just who exactly he could be an angel for.

“Tricia?” He didn’t think Tricia needed someone to look over her. She was a tough girl, just like everyone else in the Tucker family.

But Kenny shook his head. “Karen.”

“The McCormicks girl?”

Kenny clicked his tongue and finger gunned at him, confirming Craig’s question. “My job is to look after her and her only. Making sure she’s on the right path, not doing drugs or any underage drinking. I’ve already failed that once.”

“Failed?”

Kenny nodded. “Fifth grade, she started hanging around the vamp kids and went through a vampire phase.”

Craig narrowed his eyes at the angel. “That doesn’t sound bad at all.”

“You wouldn’t understand. Vamp kids are fucking gay and cringey. Glad Karen grew out of that phase as soon as she did.”

Craig rolled his eyes. “So why are you in my room? Shouldn’t you be keep an eye on her.”

“I don’t need to keep an eye on her ALL the time. Only when she’s out on her own, in the streets. Plus, I trust your sister. She’s a good kid.” Craig felt a little blush coming on his face for his sister’s sake. “And like I said, I wanted to check out how Tweek’s doing but _you_ kicked him out.”

Craig was starting to get real tired of getting guilt tripped for the umpteenth time. “And like **_I_** said, you can go out and look for him if you’re so fucking worried.”

“I would but I'm not allowed to stray far from Karen. Guardian Angel rules.”

Craig let out a groan at hearing this. “So what, you want me to go out and look for him?”

Kenny stared at him.

Craig instantly regretted what he said. “Oh no, nononononononono. I don’t know if you overheard from downstairs but I’m grounded. I can’t leave the house for the rest of winter break.”

“Aw, come on dude-“

“ **_No_ ** . And you know what, I’m grounded _because_ of him so even I do agree to look for him, what’s stopping me showing him a thing or two about my fist? Aren’t you worried about _that_?”

“It’s not like you can’t kill him anyway. Plus I bet you’re too chickenshit to go and try and find him anyway.”

Craig wasn’t too sure just how many nerves he has left but that particular comment managed to struck yet another one. “Oh _yeah_?”

Craig went to search whatever was left in his closet after the demon made one hell of a mess making his nest inside. Kenny peered inside, checking out whatever the fuck Craig is doing.

“What are you doing?” He asked innocently. The amount of fakeness was almost dripping off his tongue.

Craig took out a black hoodie with the NASA logo printed on the front, pulling it over his head as fast as he could. “What’s it look like I’m doing? I’m heading out.” He replied as he wrapped a green scarf around his neck.

“But I thought you said you were grounded.”

“I am but fuck it.” He reached for his blue chullo hat and puts it on. “I’m not gonna stand here and prove you right.”

After making sure he was dressed enough the brace the harsh winter cold outside, Craig went to look under his bed and sees that the coil of rope he keeps under there is in the same place as he’s left it from the last time he’s snuck out. He grabbed a hold of the free end that wasn’t tied to the bed and flung it out the window. Fortunately, it was long enough to touch the ground and for Craig to climb down with no difficulty.

Kenny looked almost amazed. “Damn son, this isn’t your first rodeo?”

“You have no idea,” Most of the time, he just used the rope to head over to Clyde’s house or to let Clyde in his room, usually when one or the other were grounded and not allowed to see each other. Almost like some sort of gay Romeo and Juliet shit (but Craig wasn’t going to admit that).

After making sure the rope was tied and secure to the bedpost, Craig gripped on the rope before making his way out of the window. He’s done this countless of times to know what to do next. Before he scaled down the house, however, he looked towards Kenny’s direction, who was looking back at him with a blank look on his face.

“You’re gonna be here when I come back, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good,” Craig began to make his descent down. “Pull the rope up when I make it down here so my folks don’t know I went out.”

Kenny made a half salute. “Aye-aye captain.”

Craig disappeared from his view shortly after and as soon as he heard a soft _thud_ hit the ground, Kenny quickly pulled the rope back like he said. Now that his one job was done, the angel took a look around Craig’s room, not knowing what to do next.

After taking a moment to think on what to do next, Kenny decided to go venture inside his closet with one objective in mind.

“Alright, now where’s the magazines.”

* * *

Craig didn’t know when into the conversation did he promise to look for the Tweek kid or exactly _why_ , but here he is in the freezing cold, looking for the very thing that could very well kill him, eat his soul or send him down to Hell. If that was how Craig Tucker, age 17, was going to go down tonight, he’s not going down without at least socking a punch in the little imp’s face as payback for his own face.

Even under the long sleeved shirt, the thick hoodie and the scarf wrapped around his neck, Craig was still freezing his balls off as he walked through the neighborhood. If the demon didn’t get to him first, then the cold probably will first. It was bad enough that Craig went out during the time of night where the temperature would drop down to dangerous levels for those unprepared for the cold but he didn’t know where to start.

He figured that perhaps the kid would go into town and make some new home in an alleyway like the other homeless folks in town. Unlike them, however, people _are_ gonna pay more attention to a random homeless kid on the streets. While Craig has no idea what the demon’s intentions were for being in this town, he’s certain he wouldn’t want to draw any crowd attention to himself so town was probably a no go.

His next place of interest was the Church but Craig instantly shot it down. The demon made such a big fuss about being in the Church in the first place. Plus, Craig wanted to stay away from there for a while too after what happened.

He thought of the Woods just outside of town but even that place creeped Craig out. He wasn’t looking to get lost in the Woods and either dying of starvation or getting raped and killed by some Woodland Christmas Critters (he had Cartman to thank for that morbid story in 4th grade).

God, he just didn’t know where to start first until the idea finally hits him.

Literally hitting him.

Distracted by his thoughts, Craig almost runs into the sign pole near the now dysfunctional train tracks. There was a time where he remembered cargo trains would occasionally make their way through South Park, prompting the local kids in the area to go and make stupid challenges like “who could stay on the tracks the longest before the train comes” or some similar shit like it. He wouldn’t be surprised if a kid did managed to get hit by a train during one of those stupid dares that caused the tracks to eventually go out of order. South Park residents were that stupid, after all.

Going over the train tracks, Craig was met by an old, rundown house in shambles, looking as if it was ready to fall apart the moment someone tries to go in there. He wouldn’t lie, the place creeped him out just as much as the Woods outside of South Park did. Compared to the Woods, however, there was some history behind this poor excuse of a house, if Craig recalled.

It was the old McCormick house, he remembered. A couple of people died here and rumor has it they haunted anyone who would dare to take a step inside the house. After recent events, Craig absolutely believes that claim.

As he stares at the broken windows and the green paint chipped away on the walls, Craig couldn’t help but wonder how was Karen able to live here once before. The place had been abandoned for as long as he could remember and didn’t look any better even when it _was occupied_. Part of him felt some sympathy for the poor girl if she had lived in these conditions previously. Thank god she’s gotten out of there as soon as she could.

“Ugh,” Craig ventured through the trash and junk scattered through the ground, careful not to step in any crap or needles some asshole might’ve left during their time here. As haunted as the place might be, it didn’t stop some of the local druggies and homeless people to stay and make camp here for the night.

So who’s to say a a small demon kid wouldn’t do the same if he was put in the same situation?

Craig continued to venture through the junk-filled yard before a stray cat decided it was the perfect opportunity to let out a scream and jump out of the trash bags. The moment caught Craig off guard, causing him to let out an uncharacteristic cry of fear. Realizing what he just did, he kicked a trash can out of frustration and embarrassment, despite the fact no one was there to witness his small freak out. “ _Fucking cat_.”

Craig _thought_ he was alone before he heard a little yelp coming from inside the house, as if it was a reaction to his own reaction.

_Bingo._

The teen made his way to the front door of the old house before realizing the front door had been replaced with planks of wood being nailed to the entrance, ensuring no daredevil children were going to get in that easily. He looks towards the broken window next to the front door and leers inside, careful enough as to avoid getting cut by the broken glass still lodged in the window panel. Inside, he could see the Tweek kid sitting on the old, possibly moldy, couch in the living room. He could see the kid was twitching even more than usual, obviously due to the extreme cold and the fact he was barely in appropriate winter wardrobe in an abandoned house with no source of heating except for the old table on fire in front of him.

If Craig looked even closer, he can see the kid has caught some rats and is currently roasting them on sticks by the fire like some sort of street urchin kid.

As much as he didn’t want to, Craig couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the kid yet again. His urges to help the boy were rising again, especially after seeing the pathetic state he was in.

“Ack-!” The boy finally noticed him. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

Craig shook off his feelings of sympathy and put on his deadpan face once more. “I should be asking you that.”

The Tweek kid scoffed as if Craig was an idiot. “Y-Y-You told me to leave, that’s what I did and t-this house was the best I could find,” He points at Craig. “Why are _you_ here?”

“You know this place is haunted, right?”

Ignoring the question seemed to rile the demon kid up. “ _H-HEY!_ Don’t ignore my question, mortal!”

Craig rolled his eyes yet again. “Your friend, Kenny, sent me.”

The mention of Kenny’s name seemed to throw Tweek off guard a bit. “H-Huh?”

“You know Kenny? The orange parka? Messy, blond hair like yours but somehow neater? Angel guy?”

The description of Kenny he gave to Tweek seemed to make him angry by the furrowed eyebrows he did after Craig had finished talking. “Y-Yeah, I know him. He’s an asshole, alright. A freaking dumbass too! Trying to talk to me, acting like we’re best friends and shit. _I’m_ a demon! _He’s_ an angel! J-Just what kind of dumbass does he take me for?!”

“Fuck if I know, man,” Craig muttered to himself, looking away from the demon kid. He didn’t want to be between some sort of friend drama shit, especially if it involves the supernatural.

Craig looked back on over at Tweek and sees the small exchange has certainly riled him up.

His eyes were glowing yellow yet again with his pupils now into cat-like slits. His hands were clenched into fists, hiding what he can presume to be his now elongated claws. He had an intense scowl, baring his now sharp teeth, which looked sharp enough to shreds one of those roasted rats to bits. Probably the biggest indication of all was the intensity of the fire burning in front of him. It started out as a small flame, just sitting atop the wooden table, and had suddenly transformed into a burning inferno, almost consuming the table and possibly setting the whole house on fire if Tweek chose to do so.

Craig absolutely refused to let that happen, possibly be blamed for arson and get sent to jail.

“Hey, _Hey!_ ” Craig called out to the kid, now diverting the attention from the Kenny kid towards him. “Tweek, right? I don’t know what the hell happened between you and that angel asshole but he’s worried about you, alright? He wouldn’t send a mortal human like me to go looking for a dangerous demon like yourself and risk getting in trouble with Heaven if he didn’t give a rat’s ass about you, right?”

Tweek looked really confused. “I-I don’t...know?” The demon kid was tugging at his hair, trying to comprehend just what the fuck Craig was talking about. “Why would he care about a demon like me? We’re supposed to be mortal enemies, i-it doesn’t make any sense!”

“Well, why don’t you go ask him yourself?”

“ **_NO_ ** , _no,_ ” Tweek’s demonic features were slowly going away, transforming back to his regular human look. It was a sign he was starting to cool down, which gave Craig some relief. “I-I’m not ready…t-to face him, I mean. I’m...I’m…”

“Scared?”

The word managed to provoke Tweek yet again, though this time, it was only his eyes that reverted back to their demonic look. “ **_DEMONS AREN’T SUPPOSED TO GET SCARED._ ** ”

Craig would be lying if he said that outburst didn’t scare the shit of him but he swallowed down his fear, trying to stay calm. “I-It’s ok to be scared sometimes, you know. Everyone gets scared.”

Tweek blinked and stayed silent for a moment, hugging his knees and contemplating on Craig’s words. As he sat there in deep thought, the flames in front of him grew smaller and smaller, eventually back to their original size as before. A couple of the rats were burned to a crisp as a result of the intense flames, unfortunately.

Seeing Tweek has managed to significantly calm down, Craig slightly moved away from the window to catch his breath and clutch at his own heart. The teen has never felt that amount of fear and pressure over him ever in his life and hopes he wouldn’t have to deal with something of the sorts ever again.

As he’s gasping for air, his attention suddenly goes back to Tweek again as he hears the demon kid murmur something in the house. “W-what was that?”

“I-I said I’m still staying here!” The demon boy shouted at him. “I-I’ll go see him when I’m ready!”

Craig gave out a sigh but didn’t object to Tweek’s wishes. After all, he did say he’d go find him, not drag back to his room whether he likes it or not. This meant Craig’s mission for the night was over and he could go home now.

“Ok cool. Just...head on back to my room, whenever you’re ready. You know where it is.” Craig heard Tweek give a sound of affirmation as a response.

The teen was about to head on back home before an idea came to mind.

“Hey Tweek. Come on over here for a second.”

The demon gave a small twitch before making his way over to the window. “ _GAH!_ W-Why?”

The kid waited at the window for a moment before being handed Craig’s hoodie and scarf through the broken window.

Tweek was honestly baffled.

“W-Why? The cold won’t kill me.”

“Y-Yeah well,” even tho Craig was wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath his T-Shirt, it was still pretty goddamn freezing out there. “W-W-When I f-first f-found you, y-you were k-knocked out in t-the snow. W-When I saw y-you in the h-house, y-you looked l-like y-you w-were f-f-fuh-“

Tweek stopped him before before Craig could finish his sentence. “I-I got it,” He gave a small smile as he accepted Craig’s offering. “T-Thanks.”

The sight of Tweek’s smile caused Craig to give a smile of his own. Or at least attempt to as his teeth was chattering from the cold. The sight of Craig struggling to keep himself together in the cold, was starting to bring Tweek down, however.

“N-Now go home before you fucking f-freeze to death out here!” He yelled at the teen before walking away from the window. “J-Jesus Christ…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Craig, can I ask you a question?”  
> “Shoot.” Craig was prepared for any question the girl might throw at him.  
> “Do you ever get sad?”  
> Except for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter you'll be getting in while with the semester coming up, art due dates approaching and the fact it's taking me a long while to finish the current chapter I'm working on. I'm not exactly a fan of this chapter but it'll have to do.
> 
> Hop you enjoy the comic and don't mind the little drama~

Craig ended up running the whole way home after his little encounter with the devil kid, thankful that his home was literally just down the street. Craig didn’t consider himself to be as much as an athletic like some of the other guys at school was but he can at least tolerate the mile long jog all the way to his house (something he could swear Clyde wouldn’t be able to do). He does make a mental note to start jogging more often because by the time he reached his house, Craig was out of breath and _still_ shivering from the cold.

After managing to (barely) jump over the fence into the backyard, the teen goes to where he landed previously from his bedroom window. The interior was devoid of light, indicating everyone had gone to bed and making his chances of getting caught much less likely.

Confident about his situation, Craig bent down to pick up a stray pebble off the ground. Big enough to cause a sound but small enough not to break anything. Looking at his target in sight, Craig threw the pebble at his bedroom window.

The pebble hit the glass at perfect target but there was no reaction from the angel boy. Craig was a little baffled.

He didn’t think too much of it, assuming he just didn’t hear the pebble striking the window. He picked up another pebble and threw it at the glass again.

The pebble made contact with the window glass but just like before, there was no response from the angel.

Craig couldn’t believe it. He didn’t bail on the teenager, did he?

Craig went to go pick up a few more pebbles in his hands and kept on throwing them at his window until he gets Kenny’s attention…

* * *

Craig has never felt so let down.

Much to the teen’s frustration and disappointment, the angel did ended up ditching him. Or just not answering him at all.

He didn’t know when exactly but he did know it was some time way after he left his room, as indicated by the space books and magazines thrown out of his closet (if it was porn magazines he was looking for, then he clearly does not know Craig Tucker at all). Craig would be lying if he admitted he wasn’t surprise at the angel’s betrayal but it doesn’t change his feelings towards him.

After spending around 30 minutes throwin rocks at his own bedroom window, he managed to disturb young Karen from her slumber, who in turn woke Tricia up. At first Tricia had debated on leaving him outside in the cold and letting their parents deal with their troublesome son in the morning but the young McCormick girl managed to convince her to let her poor brother in.

Craig thanked the lord for Karen McCormick, possibly the only thing who would be able to get his sister to do what she wants, which mean getting to do whatever Craig wanted.

Unfortunately, he didn’t expect Karen to demand anything from him as payment.

Luckily, she wasn’t the type to demand some sort of kiss or pretend to be her high school boyfriend he’d expect from girls her age would probably demand, especially with the raging crush she has on him. However, he wasn’t exactly happy with the actual favors she gave him.

“Ow! Craig, you’re tugging on my hair!”

“Sorry.”

The two were sitting in front of the TV, the channel turned to some live action Disney program. Karen was happily watching the Cliché sitcom play out on screen while Craig was busy trying to understand how long hair worked. Craig knew how to comb his own hair and brush Stripe’s fur but when it came to girls’ hair, that was a whole other level. As the two were sitting in the living room, Tricia was in the kitchen, preparing some snacks for the three of them.

Craig could hear the canned audience laugh play and Karen starts laughing at the supposed joke that just happened, moving just a bit that Craig wouldn’t be able to brush out a knot with ease without ripping out a chunk of the young girl’s hair. The teen made a mental note to himself that if having daughters meant he’d have to put up with shit like this, he wouldn’t want any girls at all.

Seeing how Karen’s eyes are basically glued to the screen, Craig decided to take matters into his own hands and try to start a conversation.

“So,” he started. “How old are you again?”

“13,” Karen answered, not looking back at the teen.

“Wow. You’re older than Tricia by like one year.”

“Uh huh,” she’s still not looking back.

Craig has never felt so awkward in his entire life. He didn’t know how to talk to girls. He never learned how! He was so used to talking to guys his own age, he never prepared for rare chance he’d have to talk to a girl his age, let alone one much younger than him. If Clyde was here, he’d probably know what to do better than him for once.

“So like, how’s school. Keeping your grades up?” He was sounding like his dad right now and he has no idea how to feel about that.

There was a short pause before Karen would respond, presumably waiting until a scene was over.

“School’s ok, I guess. Some of it kind of sucks though, like some of the kids and teachers are jerks.”

“Yeah well,” he’s been gently brushing over the same lock for the 6th time now. “Life sucks sometimes but it’ll pass.”

Craig could feel Karen smile at that comment. “Tricia’s there to help me so it doesn’t totally suck all the time.”

Craig couldn’t help but smile at the mention of his sister, feeling rather proud Tricia isn’t a piece of shit out in public as she was at home.

The two sat in silence for a while as the TV program blared out yet another annoying pop star opening to yet again another cliche filled sitcom. Craig didn’t exactly see the appeal of these kinds of shows TV has resorted to airing nowadays. Back in the old days of his youth, Red Racer had so much hype compared to this crap. Just some good ol’ fashioned racing cars and action.

God, he felt so old for even thinking like that to begin with.

“Craig, can I ask you a question?” 

“Shoot.” Craig was prepared for any question the girl might throw at him.

“Do you ever get sad?”

Except for that.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s just,” Karen was biting her lip, “you never react to what anyone says to you, even when it’s straight to your face. You never get angry, sad or even happy about anything! It’s like...you don’t care about anything.”

Craig blinked. He knew he was known for being “the asshole who doesn’t give a shit about anything” and it’s certainly earned him a reputation but he’s never heard explained like that to his face, especially from the person he’s least expected to hear that from.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come off like that in a bad way!” Karen apologized.

“Uh, it’s cool,” Craig awkwardly replied back. This whole talk was giving him all sorts of weird feelings. “Just, where did _that_ come from?”

Karen was blushing with an uncomfortable look on her face. “Well, sometimes...I want to be just like you.”

“What?” Craig didn’t see himself or his emotional constipation as the ideal role model.

“I don’t want to worry about what people think or say about me all the time. It makes me feel… _bad_ all the time.”

Craig furrowed his brows. He didn’t like where this was going. “What do people say about you?”

Karen took in a deep breath. “The kids at school- no, _everyone_ in town knows about the McCormicks and it _really_ bothers me everyone has to make a big deal about it. I do my best to ignore everything and be happy but that just makes the kids at school rag on me even harder. They would say “you’re probably fucked up as your folks” or “it’s only a matter of time before you get knocked up and start doing drugs in high school”. Stuff like that.”

Craig felt his blood boil as he heard those words. Karen was the sweetest girl he knew in this town. Who she was related to didn’t dictate who she was inside. Being a former bully who’s learned the error of his ways didn’t help either. “That’s a load of bullshit.”

Karen nodded. “That’s what Tricia said too. She tells me I shouldn’t let their words get to me but...it’s h-hard.” Craig could hear her voice starting to break. Not a good sign.

“I don’t like feeling sad all the time. I don’t like thinking about how I don’t have any _actual_ family. My d-dad’s in jail...e-everyone’s _gone_ . S-sometime I think about if I m-messed up because I don’t have a f-family or _because_ my family’s screwed up…”

The young teen wiped some of her tears away with her sleeves. “I don’t like thinking about this kind of stuff all the time but sometimes it just... _happens_. I don’t like it. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it-“

Karen’s small rant was interrupted by Craig pulling the girl into his arms. As uncharacteristic it was for him, he embraced the girl in a tight hug, almost afraid to let her go. Karen was so caught off guard by Craig’s sudden display of affection that she didn’t have any second thoughts about letting herself fall into his embrace and sobbing into his shirt.

While Craig personally didn’t like having to deal with crying people, he was also friends with Clyde Donovan, the biggest, ugliest crybaby he’s ever known. While his sudden crying outbursts happened on a rare occasion nowadays, Clyde would always burst into tears for the dumbest of reasons like being called fat or missing the 3rd grade on the first day of 4th grade. Even though Craig was his best friend even during elementary, he’d always blow Clyde off, not wanting to deal with his gross crying and junk.

That was why when Clyde’s mom died from a toilet related accident, Craig was unnerved by the lack of reaction Clyde had towards his own mother’s death. The one appropriate time for Clyde to do his ugly bawling and not be shamed for it. Craig was even more unnerved that during the weeks that passed by after the funeral, Clyde went through a period of time where he remained rather nonchalant towards most things. He never even cried once.

It wasn’t until Craig decided to go up to him and check up on how he’s doing that Clyde finally let it all out over his best friend, the gross sobbing, clinginess and all. It was the grossest thing that Craig ever saw but it was what Clyde needed: His best friend comforting him in his time of need.

It was what Karen needed in her time of need right now and Craig was willing to be that shoulder to cry on for her.

As Karen cried into his chest, he was rubbing her back as he held her, trying to soothe her. The fact she was so much smaller than Clyde made it easier for Craig to hold her. Ever since that incident after his mom died, Craig’s been gaining experience on how to deal with a crying person (or rather a crying Clyde) and is glad to finally be putting it to good use.

“Hey,” Craig whispered to the sobbing girl. “Next time those assholes say that kind of shit to you again, call so I can come kick their asses, ok?”

Craig held the girl nodded her head as she kept sobbing into his shirt. He couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at the girl’s quiet but eager response. Craig was initially going to let the girl ride out her sobbing episode until she didn’t have any more tears in her but a certain thing caught his attention, stand at the top of the staircase. Craig turned his head to see Kenny staring down at the two with an expression that looks out of place on him.

He looked...sad.

“ **_Craigory Tucker_ ** , what did you **_do_ **?!”

Craig jumped at the sound of his sister’s voice suddenly filling up the room, being far more distracted in what the fuck Kenny was up to. He turned away from the stairs to see a very angry Tricia fuming at him while struggling not to drop the tray of food and strangle the life out of her brother.

“Tricia, it’s not what you think-“

“How **_dare_** you go and make her cry, you... _you-_ ” she slammed the tray down on the night table and pointed up the stairs. “Get out of here! Haven’t you caused enough trouble?!”

Craig blinked. “But-“

“ **_GET OUT!_ ** ”

Craig was stunned by this new side of Tricia he’s seeing and not wanting to push it any more, he decides to do what she says. He didn’t want to get into any more trouble with his family, after all. He reluctantly pried the crying Karen off of his chest so he can make his leave. Although the girl wasn’t as hysterical as she was earlier, she was still sniffling and wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Craig didn’t want to leave her but he figures Tricia would know better what to do with an upset Karen better than he does.

Before Craig left for the stairs, he decided to give one last final word to the crying girl.

“Try to look up, ok? Things’ll pass.”

Karen gave one last nod before being embraced by a fiercely protective Tricia, who was glaring daggers at Craig. The teen didn’t bother making one of his signature gestures at his sister, knowing it’ll probably worsen the situation more than it already is. Instead, he just marched up the stairs, heading straight for his room.

* * *

 When Craig entered his room, he was half-expecting Kenny in his room, waiting for him like some sort of person wait for their lover to come home and fuck around with. What he got was Kenny sitting at his desk, looking rather melancholic and in deep thought. It was the most serious he’s ever seen him in the past two days he’s known him.

Craig closes the door behind him and locks it, making sure neither of the girls suddenly barge into his room, demanding his attention. Not even 30 seconds in the room and he could already feel the high tension in the room between the two. Craig wasn’t ready for yet another meltdown today.

“So uh, that was something, huh?”

“...yeah.”

Craig continued to awkwardly stand at the door, shuffling his feet a bit. He’s pretty sure he’s managed to make things even MORE awkward now.

Craig opened his mouth to speak but the angel boy was already ahead of him.

“Sorry about last night.” He heard the kid say. “ I had things to tend to...you know…”

Craig had forgotten why he was mad at Kenny in the first place but after seeing Karen’s little meltdown and assuming how prone she might be to having them, Craig decided not to make a huge deal of it. Being a Guardian Angel must’ve been a full time job (both figuratively and very literally).

“Dude, don’t sweat it. She probably needed you more than I did honestly.” Though he wasn’t sure how long he would’ve last out there last night.

Kenny let out a big sigh before turning to face Craig. The look of worry and anxiety was even more cleaner on his face now that Craig has a better look at him. Craig could’ve sworn he’s never seen 10 year old look so... _stressed out_ until now.

“I’m just so fucking worried about her, you know?” Craig could certainly see the look in his eyes. “People can be such fucking assholes. They’re _dicks_ to her just so she can be fucking miserable like the rest of them.”

Kenny bangs his fist on the table, clearly very angry. “ _It’s not_ **_fair_ ** _!_ ”

Awkward silence rolled into the room again with Kenny quietly fuming at Craig’s desk while Craig himself deciding it was better to sit on his bed than stand the entire time. Compared to Karen, he had no idea how to calm the angel boy, if it was even possible. From the few days he’s known of him, Kenny already shows a bunch if hints that he was more complex than he appears: a simple hug won’t fix something overnight.

“Uh,” Craig didn’t know what to say but he should at least break the tension or something. “You can pet Stripe if you want to.”

“Gee thanks, that makes me feel better.” Craig didn’t appreciate the tone of voice he was being giving but chose not to snark back.

The teen reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and check up on any new messages he might’ve missed while spending time with the girls. Other than a small fight erupting between Kyle and the fatass in the group chat as usual (Craig doesn’t know why he still sticks around in the mutual group chat with the other teens), he didn’t miss anything important, or worth worrying over.

He goes to check on the Facebook Messenger app just to check whoever might be, not really looking for a conversation. Most of the friends he has on there are mostly for show or to keep up on what’s happening recently in South Park. As the list pulled up, he sees very few people were online. Considering how it was a Wednesday evening, it was winter break for all the kids and teenagers in South Park and a very good majority of them _weren’t_ grounded, they were probably off having a life to the best they can.

Lucky motherfuckers.

Craig eyed to see just who was exactly online: there was Kyle (loser was always on Facebook), Butters (he's always grounded), Wendy (he’s not that bored), Clyde-

Wait, Clyde? He’s not usually on Messenger.

While Craig swore he wasn’t going to use Messenger, he decides to make an exception for the brunette.

 **_Craig_ ** _: Yo Donovan. You there_

Clyde did have a habit to see messages and not answering immediately so Craig wasn’t going to be patient in waiting for his reply. He was about to set the phone and try to take a quick nap before he got the message notification almost immediately. It was very unlike him.

* * *

  ** _Clyde:_** _CRAIG!! finally u decide to message me for once lol_

 **_Craig:_ ** _Sorry, been a little tied up lately. It fucking sucks_

 **_Clyde:_ ** _nbd dude. sucks u cant come to the new years party monday ;(_

 **_Craig:_ ** _Don’t remind me. Mom’s like done with my bullshit so it’s either go big or go home from here_

 **_Clyde:_ ** _o damn tucker. ur such a bad boy ;)_

 **_Craig:_ ** _Thanks I try_

 **_Craig:_ ** _What are you doing btw. Thought you might be out with the guys or something_

 **_Clyde:_ ** _what, even i want to stay home sometimes_

 **_Clyde:_ ** _plus it’s not as fun when ur not there :(_

 **_Craig:_ ** _That’s gay_

 **_Clyde:_ ** _UR gay_

 **_Craig:_ ** _you’re*_

 **_Clyde:_ ** _;-;_

* * *

 Messaging Clyde did lift his spirits up a bit, if only by a small bit. He continued messaging the other teen for good couple of minutes before a loud yelp of pain interrupted his texting session.

“ _OUCH!_ ”

The sudden noise caused Craig to jolt up from his lying position and see what the fuss was about:

Kenny was still sitting at his desk, now with Stripe #8 in his possession. Compared to his depressed mood not too long ago, Kenny looked more alert and in pain, caused by the guinea pig biting his finger. Craig didn’t think angels would be able to feel pain but that wasn’t his main concern right now. His main concern was trying not to laugh at the poor asshole for getting himself bit by the small rodent.

“He doesn’t like being poked in the face, you know.”

Kenny shot him a look. “Yeah, I know that _now_ ,” he places the small animal on top of Craig’s desk and rubs at the sore spot on his finger. “Did I interrupt your sexting session with your boyfriend?”

Craig made a disgusted look. “Uh no, we’re just friends.”

“Really, cause you seemed so eager and in a hurry to text him.”

Craig raised a middle finger at the angel. He only laughed at the rude gesture.

The teen went back to looking at his phone, looking at where he stopped at. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t know what to respond next to Clyde thanks to the rude asshole messing with his guinea pig. However, he did remember what he needed to talk to Kenny about.

“Hey Kenneth.”

“Mm?” Kenny didn’t look up, focused on stroking the guinea pig’s fur.

“So I found Tweek,” Craig started. “He’s at this old, rundown house at the bad side of town. No one lives there anymore so he’s crashing there for now.”

Kenny’s hands stopped.

“I tried to get him to come over here so you two could sort out whatever the fuck is between you two but he’s pretty convincing.” Craig rested his right hand on his chin. “Did you know he can control fire? Pretty scary shit.”

Kenny didn’t respond or rather, _couldn’t_ respond. His hands were shaking and he knows he wouldn’t be able to respond normally than usual.

However, Craig noticed his silence and looked over at where Kenny was sitting. From his view, the orange coat and Kenny’s shaggy blonde hair was obscuring his face a bit, making it a bit difficult to tell what his emotions were. However, Craig could tell something was off about the angel.

“Uh, you ok?” He asks, getting straight to the point.

There was a moment of silence before Kenny decided to respond back to him.

“Peachy,” he gave a fake smile. “Glad to hear he’s ok.”

If there was anything Craig would admit he’s good at, it was detecting bullshit.

He knows Karen’s meltdown messed up Kenny quite a lot, making him more quiet and even sad to look at. Dropping the news bout Tweek appeared to have made things even worse Craig couldn’t pinpoint if it was the mention of Tweek that brought him down or if it was the mention of the rundown McCormick house. Hell, it could’ve even been both.

There’s a lot more to the story than what’s been given to him and he knows he’s going to start trending on dangerous waters the more he keeps getting involved. While almost every part of him is telling him to get out of this drama literally as soon as he can, a very small part of him is telling he’s in too deep for him to back out now.

He might as well sit back and see where this whole thing is going, even if everyone’s going to end up dead at the end or something just as bad.

“No problem, man.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey.”  
> “What.”  
> “What did you mean when you said that place was h-haunted?” Referring to the old McCormick house.  
> Craig blinked. “It’s...haunted. Don’t tell me you don’t know what haunted means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a lot going on in this and the next chapter so brace yourselves. Hope it's flowing through all nicely
> 
> Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story so far~ Your comments do mean a lot to me <3

“Thanks for driving us to the movie theater, Craig.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

The Tucker parents had decided to drive out of state, all the way to Texas, to visit Thomas’s parents, possibly until the new year starts. As Karen was currently staying over at their house till the end of winter vacation, they decided it would be best to let Tricia to stay home instead of sending the McCormick girl to stay at someone else’s house. Since both of the girls were clearly underage and needed someone to watch them, it also meant Craig had to stay behind too (not that he really cared).

As a reward for looking after the two girls, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker allowed Craig to use the spare family car ONLY if the girls wanted to go somewhere. To Craig, this basically meant the teen had the freedom to go and do anything he wanted until their parents came back.

Of course, after tending to whatever his little sister wants so she won’t go and snitch on him.

After the whole incident with Karen a couple of days ago, Craig feels he’s walking on eggshells around both of the girls. Karen seemed to have returned back to her regular, cheery self as if the whole breakdown never happened. If Craig was being honest, it pretty much unnerved him how normal she’s acting now.

Tricia on the other hand, was suspicious of Craig, eyeing his every movement around the older girl, making sure he’s not going out of his way to make the girl cry again (which Craig thought was unfair as he didn’t even do anything) Seeing this side of Tricia was definitely different than from what he’s used to, putting extra effort not to even make eye contact with her sometimes. After hearing what Karen has to go through on a daily basis, Craig understands she’s just looking out for her friend and he can respect that.

He also suspects Tricia might be having the hots for her friend and is jealous of how much attention she’s been giving to Craig lately. That’s another talk for another day, though.

Craig drives up to in front of the movie theatre where he can see a bunch of other girls standing in line of the ticket stand, chatting away. The teen assumes them to be the group of friends the two girls were meeting for their movie date and turns to the two in the backseat.

“I think those are your friends.” He motioned his thumb towards the direction of the theatre. “Better catch em before they go in without you.”

“I can see that, _Craigory_.” The younger girl spat out as she opens her car door, the one closest to the theatre. She was in a hurry to go ahead and leave the car.

Craig rolled his eyes at the amount of attitude he was being given by his sister. “Text me when the movie’s over. Or when you wanna go home. I don’t care.”

Tricia didn’t give a response back, only flipping her brother off. Craig responded with a gesture of his own, done with his sister’s attitude.

In contrast, Karen waved back at the teen, giving a big smile. “Thanks Craig!”

Craig gave a small smile at her and waved back before driving off. If his theory about Tricia was true, he probably pissed her off even more.

The car stopped at the next light over. As he waited for the light to turn green, Craig was pondering what he should do next to kill time before he had to pick up the girls again. He had told the guys his grounding was basically suspended till his parents came back so he _could_ hangout with them. Maybe even help Clyde out with the grocery shopping for the New Years Eve party (whether he could go to the party himself depends how Tricia is feeling).

Craig decided he’ll send the guys a text as soon as he stops the car, not wanting to cause a disaster with his texting. He heads to the direction of a Harbucks coming up on the street, planning to stop there and probably get a hot beverage in this cold weather.

As he parks his car and heads inside, an idea popped up in his head. Something he should’ve done the last couple of days ago…

* * *

There wasn’t much you could do in an abandoned, broken down and possibly haunted house.

The place was cluttered with trash and empty bottles, lacking anything that was any resemblance of a family that had previously lived there. Some of the doorways leading to the other rooms were boarded up, restricting the choices of free roaming the area to very limited options.

Electricity hasn’t run through the house in ages so even if the old television in the living was still working, it wouldn’t be able to turn on. Even if was able to turn on, there wouldn’t be much programs to watch due to the lack of cable.

The vast presence of rats and roaches would make one very wary of where to go and explore if they wanted to avoid falling into a nest of them and accidentally be overwhelmed by said pests. If the animals don’t convince one just how nasty staying in the house might’ve been, then maybe the horrid stench that filled the halls did.

Tweek didn’t know just how horrible the place was until after the first night.

The place was gross, (except for the vermin that dwelled within) and most importantly, _boring_. The entire time he’s been there, he’s spent the time just randomly setting stuff on fire and kicking around the snow outside when the cold felt tolerable to be in. The hoodie and scarf he’s wearing has definitely helped with that.

The place also creeped him the fuck out and made him extremely uncomfortable. He didn’t know exactly why, it was just another old, abandoned house.

During one of the nights he stayed there, he attempted to go into one of the bedrooms that had been boarded up but couldn’t build up the courage to take down even one of the boards. He was curious to look what was inside but also felt the dread of what he could possibly encounter in there.

Now, even the idea of going in there was enough to get him to start panicking and chickening out before he could even attempt to do so. He doesn’t understand what was wrong with him or why he was so afraid. He’s a goddamn demon for crying out loud!

Ever since he woke up, Tweek has been setting the now burnt night table in front of him on fire and figuring out how to control his fire powers. He’s figured out that the flames are indeed linked to his emotional capacity and the more intense his emotions are, the more intense the flames will be. Something good to keep in mind if he starts having an emotional episode and starts burning houses down.

In addition, he’s also learned to juggle small flames and direct a small trail of flames from a source of fire. Just a neat bunch of party tricks-

“Hey Tweek.”

Tweek let out a shriek as he sees the Tucker boy suddenly appear at the window with his usual deadpan face. If there was anything creeped him out as much as this house does, it’s Craig himself. The demon kid just has no idea how to read him or his emotions.

“J-JESUS CHRIST, D-DON’T DO THAT!” Tweek disperses the flames as he gets off the couch and makes his way to the window. “W-What do you want? I-I said I don’t want to see that p-prick until I’m ready, god-“

“I know,” Craig interrupted. “I just came to give you a coffee.”

Tweek eyed the coffee as Craig held the large cup in his hand, as if he was tempting him with the hot beverage. He let out a scoff. ”A-And what makes you think I’d want your h-human beverage?”

“Cause you seemed to like it when I gave it to you the first time and you hate the cold.”

Craig got him there.

Tweek narrowed his eyes at the teen before snatching the cup out of his hand. He takes a long gulp from the cup before shortly spitting out the contents into the opposite direction.

Craig furrowed his brows. “Dude, I paid $3.95 for that.”

“W-WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING S-SWEETER THAN THE OTHER ONE?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Harbucks coffee is pretty good.”

“Y-Yeah, if you’re a pussy.” Tweek made a pout as he continued to drink from the coffee cup, not wanting to put Craig’s money to poor waste. “Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem.” Craig turned to leave.

Tweek almost dropped his cup. “W-wait, you’re leaving?!”

“Yup.”

“S-So soon?”

Craig sighed and turned his head to him. “Ok, what do you want?”

 _‘I want you to stay cause this place freaks me the fuck out and I’m bored,_ ’ is what Tweek wanted to say but couldn’t spit out. He didn’t want to give this feeble the satisfaction of being superior to a great demon like Tweek himself. If the guys down below weren’t laughing at him for letting himself get dragged into a Church by a simple mortal, then asking for help to the same one is definitely gonna do the trick.

“I-I demand you e-entertain me. U-Unless you’d like to see this house- _no_ , your precious town go up in flames.”

“ _Entertain you_.”

“Did I not make myself c-clear?”

“Oh no, you did.” Craig turned complete to face the demon once more. “But here’s the thing, I don’t dance.”

“Oh g-god, t-that’s not what I-” Tweek let out a frustrated shriek. Craig was seriously driving him crazy. “What **_CAN_ ** you do?”

Craig simply raised a middle finger at him.

Tweek was very tempted to throw his coffee cup at him if it wasn’t almost empty.

“G-GOD, you’re just-“ Tweek turned away and screamed into the palms of his friends. He wanted to scream out his actual demands at him but god damn it, he has to save what little reputation he has left. It was pretty hard to do so.

Luckily, Craig seemed to have read his mind so Tweek didn’t have to say it out loud himself.

“So you wanna just talk or something. We can go to my car so we don’t have to stay out here in the cold.”

Tweek slightly turned his head back, still being cautious. “And what makes you think I want to t-talk to _you_.”

Craig shrugged. “Well, you looked sad when I was about to leave and you’re clearly stalling.”

God, he hated that the teenager could see through him.

“F-Fuck you,” he muttered, hoping Craig hears him within earshot. He did but he didn’t care.

“C’mon, I’m freezing my ass out here and you probably are too so let’s chill in my car before the guys message me back.

Craig’s won this battle. “Fine.”

“Make sure you don’t scorch my seats. My parents will probably actually kill me if something’s out of place.”

“Fuck you, I’ll burn w-whatever I want.”

* * *

 “2:38 pm,” was the car clock read after Craig went to look at it for the millionth time. The teen was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for any confirmation from the guys whether they wanted to hangout or not. He’s half expecting for Clyde to be sleeping in but Token and Jimmy were usually good on responding back within a decent amount of time. Then again, Nicole and whoever was Jimmy’s girlfriend of the month were pretty good in keeping the two distracted so there’s that.

Craig kept scrolling through his phone, looking through his photos, trying to distract himself from the fact there is a random demon child sitting in the back seat, still sipping away at his coffee.

When Craig made the offer that the two of them should just chill in his car with the heater on, he didn’t think exactly how awkward it would be until it finally happens. It definitely didn’t help that neither of the two didn’t really have anything to say to each other, especially with their rocky start that they still have yet to talk it out about. This was definitely going so swell.

God, Craig wished someone - _anyone_ \- would text him already.

“W-Why did you come out all the way out here?” Craig heard the demon boy mutter out, making sure not to make eye contact with the teen.

Craig leaned back in his chair. “I got nothing else better to do.”

“So you’d rather hang out with a demon like me?” Tweek was confused. “A-Aren’t you afraid?”

“Nope,” Craig was lying but he sure wasn’t gonna let Tweek have something to hold against him.

Silence rolled into the car again.

Craig checked the small clock above the radio once more. ‘ _2:46 pm,”_ it read. It felt like hours sitting in the car when ten minutes haven’t even passed by yet. Craig swears that if nothing else happens within the next 5 minutes, he was just gonna book it out of there-

“Hey.”

“What.”

“What did you mean when you said that place was h-haunted?” Referring to the old McCormick house.

Craig blinked. “It’s...haunted. Don’t tell me you don’t know what haunted means.”

“O-Of course I d-do! D-Do you take me for a d-dumbass?!” Craig wanted to say yes. “I-I mean, what’s so haunted about this place? What’s the big deal?”

Craig eyes the location in question, trying to remember what exactly was the story. The events that actually took place here had actually occurred in Craig’s childhood but he’s at a lost at the exact details.

“A bunch of people got like gunned down cause of some bad drug dealing or something,” The town was known to have some sort under the table drug ring business so he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. “The whole family living here got involved, it’s pretty sad.”

“J-Jesus C-Christ…” An unsettling feeling was starting to form inside of Tweek’s gut and he couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly. “S-So were there survivors or…”

“Well, the dad’s in jail I dunno for how long. He got shot too but everyone thinks it was him so they locked him up for a pretty long time. ”

Tweek felt a strange sense of anger coming up when Craig brought the dad up. He didn’t know who he was exactly but he immediately thought it wasn’t fair he got to live.

“And then there’s the youngest daughter who managed to avoid getting shot. She was a baby at the time.” Craig wonders if Kenny the guardian angel was there to protect her. “She’s been living in foster care ever since. Why she’s still in South Park is still a mystery to me.”

Tweek’s chest was hurting and he was starting to feel nauseous, all that coffee he had ingested starting to not sit well with his stomach. There was no reason for him to start caring about what had happened to this unfortunate family, let alone feeling actual pain for them. The more he thought about what had happened to them, the more and more he started feeling sick. Just what was going on with him?

Craig was waiting for a response from the demon kid but received nothing. Naturally, concern was starting to stir in Craig’s gut. “Hey dude, you alright?”

Tweek let out a whimper as he held his stomach. It was starting to feel less nauseous and more in pain, as if something was stabbing him there. Very brutally. “O-O-Oh _g-god_ , I-I don’t feel t-too good…”

The teen has been on enough road trips to know where this was going. “ _Ok_ , you need to get outside, right now-“

Tweek ignores Craig’s warning and spews all over the car floor.

“ **_OH COME ON!_ ** ”

Craig covers his nose to mask  away the scent of bile and coffee now filling up the car. He immediately swings his door open and sets out, trying to avoid the smell and gagging. Just what in the hell happened with that monster kid.

The teen looked in the back to check just how bad the crime scene looked. A good amount of puke was splattered all over the floors, with some specks splattered on the seats. The green scarf was unfortunately tossed aside, also covered in vomit. Tweek on the other hand was lying face flat on the seat, still clenching at his stomach. As much he was worried about his NASA hoodie getting vomit on it, Tweek’s condition was a bigger priority.

“Hey,” Craig opened the door and braced for the vomit stench coming straight head-on towards him. He reached over to touch Tweek’s shoulder, trying to get him to sit up. “Hey, get up. I don’t think you can die from drowning in vomit but it’s still pretty disgusting.”

No response.

Craig turns Tweek over and sees he’s passed out cold, presumably from the pain that was affecting him so badly. He’s still breathing but there was probably no way of waking him upon his current state.

“Oh goddammit.”

* * *

“ _What’re yer doing here so soon?” He was drunk, as you can tell in his voice. It looks like he had just woken up too._

_“W-We’re out of the grinds a-already! S-Sales were b-bigger than we expected this week. E-Everyone wants their c-c-coffee fix.” You stumbled on your words, clearly intimidated by the grown, drunken man in front of you._

_You’ve been doing this job for your parents for how many years now, yet you still act and feel like a newbie. You clearly look and sound like an idiot and he was surely judging you for it._

_“Well, just give us a couple of days and-“_

_You start to panic. “ACK N-NO, we need them t-tomorrow! I n-need them now!”_

_“Dammit kid, we got our own orders to worry bout first. You can’t expect us to make a fresh bunch on demand!” He sounded angry, which was enough to provoke your panicked state even more._

_“P-Please! I-I don’t want sales to go down and m-my parents selling me into s-slavery for money! O-Oh_ **_GOD_ ** _, I can’t live that l-life. It’s too much p-pressure. Oh godohgodohgodohgod-“_

 _“Ok jeez, FINE. I’ll get your folks a new batch tomorrow and have Kevin send em over in the mornin’.” He leans in real close to you. “_ **_Make sure they have some extra cash ready or else there’ll be hell to pay.”_ **

* * *

 Tweek woke up with a scream, jolting of his lying position, grasping the covers. He caught himself panting for air and starting to sweat. That small dream was freaking him out big time but he didn’t know what for.

From what he saw, it was simple exchange between a man and a little boy. The man wouldn’t look out of a place in a stereotypical white redneck trash setting, with his dirtied look, red cap labeled “Stotch” on the front and clear indications he’s been drinking before they interacted.

However, he didn’t get any look on the kid he was speaking with as he had been watching the conversation from his perspective. Although it was just a dream, Tweek could _feel_ his emotions as he interacted with the older man. He could feel his fear and terror when he spoke to him, especially when the boy had dropped the part his parents selling him into slavery if they didn’t make enough money. He’s still feeling the panic rising in his chest as he’s replaying the dream in his head again.

It felt as though...he was living through someone’s memory.

It was seriously weirding Tweek out. Sure, demons enjoy sleeping as much as anyone else does but they don’t dream, do they? Especially when it’s someone’s memory.

The boy tried to shrug the thoughts away and noticed he was in a rather familiar place. The scattered clothes and books all over the floor, the space themed posters on the walls and the guinea pig cage on his desk near the bed…

Oh god, he was in Craig’s room again.

The first thing he noticed was being in the comfort of Craig’s bed, which was different nicer than sleeping on an old dusty couch or a trash scattered floor. The comforters he was tucked under and the pillows he was resting his head on just added more to the bed’s comfort level.

He looks at his body and sees he had been changed out of his previous dirtied attire and into a simple black long sleeved shirt blue pajama pants that were simply too big for him. He runs a hand through his hair and notices it was freshly wet, as if someone washed his hair he was out cold.

Someone like Craig-

Tweek’s face reddened as he grabs his face in embarrassment. He felt like lighting the bed on fire, which would hopefully escalate to the house burning down and eventually the whole town.

He cannot believe some _human_ \- the same one who caused this entire mess - tended to him and gave him help while he was unconscious. Against his _own_ will. It was the absolutely most humiliating thing that has happened to him these past couple of days.

Tweek just wanted to scream.

Before Tweek could do so, Craig suddenly walked into the room, holding a mug of hot chocolate for himself. The sudden appearance caused the demon to screech at him.

“ _O-OH GOD J-JESUS C-CHRIST,_ CAN YOU **_STOP_** _SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?!_ ”

Craig blinked.

“I can’t go into my own room now?”

Tweek clutched onto the sheets, baring his fangs at Craig. His emotional state was affecting his control on his demonic appearance again. “W-Whhyy….d-didn’t you leave me there, at the house?!”

“Dude, that place was like messing you up or something.”

“W-What?!”

Craig took a sip from his mug and set it down on the nightstand. “Look, you didn’t want me to leave and you can deny as much as you can but you were like REALLY eager to get in my car if it means leaving that creepy ass rundown shack.”

“Oh g-god…”

“Also we were like one conversation in before you decided to upchuck the coffee **_I_ ** bought for you in the back of my **_parents_ ** ’ car before passing the fuck out.”

Tweek buried his face into his hands, getting more and more embarrassed. “ _O-Oh g-god…_ ”

“You were also clinging to my arm and screaming when I was putting you into bed too.”

Tweek just let out a loud, defeated groan into his hands. If he could die, dying was on his absolute number one wish right now.

Craig continued to eye the demon as the kid continued to beat himself over the fact he’s not all high and mighty he makes himself out to be. From his experience of watching Kenny in action, he’s never seen the angel go and rub the fact he was an angel in Craig’s face like what Tweek does. Of course, demon rules might be entirely different than angel rules and Kenny didn’t seem like the type to take his angel position real seriously but it was still an interesting contrast. Perhaps too much of a contrast.

The teen also kept in mind that between the two of them, Kenny seemed to be the only one who was acknowledging Tweek for _who_ he was, not for _what_ he was. It was clear there’s history between the two but Tweek has yet to acknowledge any of that. Sure Tweek was hostile towards even the mention of the angel but that was just because he was an angel, rather than his actual personality.

Kenny had mentioned they went way back before the whole demon and angel mess so maybe Kenny did something to piss Tweek off and now Tweek’s pretending he didn’t know the guy? Was he really that much of the grudgeful, petty type?

God, he was dying to know now.

Craig went to go sit on his bed, making sure to sit where the demon kid wasn’t taking up space. “Hey Tweek.”

The demon let out a disgruntled sound.

“Can I ask what’s up between you and Kenny?”

The demon furrowed his brows as much as he could. “T-The angel? God, what else is there to say about him? Asshole won’t stop harassing me, keeps on trying to talk to me. Probably has a boner for me and I d-don’t want to deal with that, _ngghh!_ ”

Craig knew that part but that wasn’t what he was asking. “But weren’t you guys friends in the past?”

“N-No, we’re not **_friends_ ** ,” Tweek was real adamant on this statement. “W-We were never friends. T-There’s nothing between us!”

Craig was starting to lose his patience. He didn’t know if Tweek was the one bullshitting him right now or if Kenny was the one bullshitting him all along. Or it could be both! He didn’t know who to believe. Both parties seem pretty genuine in giving their sides of the drama but it just wasn’t adding up. There were too many holes Craig keeps finding when he tries to put the two sides together.

Kenny talks pretty fondly of Tweek, telling Craig he’s honestly a pretty good guy for a demon. Tweek literally had nothing good to say about the other boy.

Kenny obviously cares a shitton enough about Tweek to the point of talking Craig into looking for him. Tweek just wants to be left alone.

Kenny says they were friends way before any of this demon-angel shit started happening. Tweek will go to every length to deny any of that.

 _Wait_.

There was still one more question left to ask.

“Tweek, do you remember anything about your past?”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Like did you used to be human or something?”

Tweek stared at him, as if Craig was talking shit out his mouth.

“Do you remember anything at all?”

Tweek opened his mouth to answer but immediately realized he didn’t have anything to answer with. The boy had been so preoccupied with his current situation and how much the other demons down in Hell were probably judging him to even stop and think about whatever the hell happened in his past. After all, why should he worry about the past? It’s the now and the future he’s gotta worry about.

The harder he tries to remember, the more it was infuriating him. It was either things were too unclear, as in all he could come up with was just static and jumbled sentences, or things got too...unsettling, as if the more he tried to pry at it, the more it felt he was walking into dangerous territory.

It felt as though he was trying to block something about and he’s being 110% successful about it.

“Tweek?”

The boy was shaking his head, grabbing at his forehead as he got a massive headache from doing all that thinking.

“I remember waking up in Hell and being told I got my wish,” he sounded genuinely confused, “this was my new life now and I can’t t-take it back.”

Craig looked confused. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Tweek was tugging at his hair, “I don’t think I want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒


End file.
